


Just Like You

by mollyl13



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: For Lauren's birthday, Bo gives her an unexpected surprise.





	Just Like You

Bo was pacing in her kitchen. She was so nervous. It was Lauren’s birthday. Sitting on the kitchen island is a giant bouquet of red roses. Bo may have gone a little overboard on the flowers but she couldn’t help herself.

 

Beside the flowers was a small white box. She also got her a ring that Lauren said she liked one day when they were window shopping. But that wasn’t what was making Bo nervous. She had another gift for Lauren. A gift that she isn’t sure how well it would go over. Something that was big deal.

 

Bo stopped pacing as she heard keys jingling at the front door. She took a deep breath and put a great big smile on her face. Lauren walks inside the apartment carrying her rucksack. She looks a bit tired, but happy to see Bo.

 

“Hey birthday girl.” Bo says pulling Lauren into her for a hug. She keeps her arms around her waist as they pull apart.

 

“I am _so_ happy to be home, you have no idea.” Lauren says.

 

Bo tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Long day?”

 

“Yeah, but such is the life of a doctor.” Lauren shrugs and peeks her head over Bo’s shoulder. She catches sight of the flowers.

 

She pulls away from Bo and walks toward the bouquet, still holding Bo’s hand.

 

“They’re beautiful.” Lauren touches one of the soft red roses. Bo kisses her cheek. “I’m glad you like them.”

 

Lauren turns to her and kisses Bo slowly and meaningfully. They rest their foreheads together as they pull apart. Lauren notices the small box beside the flowers.

 

“Is this for me too?!” Lauren asks, not expecting anything else.

 

“Yes but, I have another gift to give you first.” Bo says with a grin.

 

Lauren smirks. “Can’t we save _that_ for later? I wanna see what’s in the box…”

 

Bo laughs. “No not that, but yes that is _definitely_ part of the plan for later on.” Bo wraps her arm around Lauren’s waist.

 

“It’s something else. I’m really not sure if you will like it, but hopefully it will make you happy.”

 

Lauren kisses Bo again. “If it's from you, I'm sure it will.”

 

Bo smiles and nods confidently. “Okay, wait right here and close your eyes while I go get it.”

 

Lauren smiles and closes her eyes. She hears Bo jog upstairs. A few moments later, she hears her return.

 

“Don’t open your eyes til I tell you, okay?”

 

“I promise.” Lauren says, wondering what this gift could possibly be. She hears Bo walk up close to her now.

 

Bo lets out a deep breath. “Okay you can open them.”

 

Lauren was so not expecting the sight before her. In Bo’s arms was a small black kitten.

 

“I know we only talked about it for a bit but I saw her and fell in love.” Bo says, stroking the kitten as it paws at her arm.

 

“Wow.” Lauren walks over to Bo. She places her hands out.

 

“May I?” Lauren asks and Bo gently hands her the kitten. The cat starts rubbing against Lauren’s hand, looking for attention.

 

“She has blue eyes. Get it?” Bo pauses, proud of herself.

 

Lauren smiles, appreciating the clear similarity to Bo.

 

Lauren nods and continues petting the kitten. “What’s her name?”

 

Bo moves a bit closer to her. “So we can keep her?” Bo asks with kidlike excitement.

 

“I’d have to be a heartless person to say no to this little one.” Lauren says scratching the top of the cat’s head.

 

“Thank god.” Bo says taking a deep exhale. “I know you don’t like jumping into things so quickly without a plan so I was nervous this would all be too much at once. But I thought it was something we could do together. Taking care of her.”

 

“I love how considerate you are Bo, but I think this is actually just the right amount of surprise for me.” Lauren kisses Bo again, still holding the rambunctious kitten in her arms.

 

“What are we gonna call her?” Lauren asks again, placing the kitten on the kitchen island.

 

Bo holds up her hand to the cat as it paws at her playfully. “I’m not sure if you have any ideas, but I was thinking of the name Haley.” Bo says with meaningful tone.

 

Lauren smiles and thinks of the significance of that name. Hale or his actual name, Haley, was always going to be something Bo blamed herself for. Not being able to save him. Didn’t matter how much you tried to convince her, Bo just would never let it go. Mostly because of how it hurt Kenzi. Maybe having a little reminder of the siren would make things a little bit easier for her.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Lauren says looking at Bo who is transfixed on the little cat, ready for this new part of their life.

 


End file.
